The Forbidden Soul Eater: Chapter 1
by InuMistyYasha
Summary: Maka and her weapon, Soul, are chasing down eggs that hide in the shadows. But something is terribly wrong with one of their victims.
1. Chapter 1

**okay first off, I don't really like soul eater, but my sis showed it to me. there was way too much comedy for my taste so I made my own version of soul eater. hope you like it! **

**... **

**It was a night like any other; light beamed from the smiling moon, a slight breeze whispered in my ear, and the shadows seemed to curl towards us. Well, that's a normal night for me. I'm guessing you would think I'm those type of teens that party all night and pass out drunk. Unfortunately, that's ****_way _****off. Actually, I like it like that. Instead of wasting time at home, I'm saving people's lives. I'm not a superhero; not those stereotype heroes that fly and rescue maidens. I'm doing the saving. My name is Maka Albarn and I'm a Meister. **

**I leaned against the wall of a building and hid behind its shadow. I couldn't actually see in the dark, but I could feel the presence of something when it becomes close. I have this feeling in my gut that forces me to act in the sign of danger. It's a gift I inherited from my mother. I was always lucky to have her. She was an ideal model of determination and strength, but she was so caring. But that was until she left. My dad and mom divorced and now she's who knows where. She sends a postcard from time to time, but that will never fill in the gap of my family. I now live with my dad who's a weapon. He could be cool at times, but he's overprotectiveness over me. It must have been because of my mother. I guess he didn't want to lose another one.**

**So my job is to kill Kishin eggs. You see, I attend DWMA which trains you to fight Kishin eggs. It's like school, but more training than learning. Every night, I walk around the city, watching for Kishin eggs. They are monsters that prey on the souls of humans. Let's put it this way; every time I kill one of these beasts, about hundred people I save. That's everyday of my life. I waited for suspicion to find me. That's why I am in this creepy, dark alley. **

**It was quiet. ****_Too quiet._**

**That's when I saw it; a long, creature in the distance. It's bright red eyes gleamed in the moonlight and it's smile cringed all the way to its eyes. It's nose lengthened like a carrot and his fangs seemed to gleam as he sniffed the air. It was looking for it's next victim. I held my breath. My hands curled my fists as I steadied my breathing. I bent my knees and wiped my hair away from my face. I was always known for my strength. My specialty are my punches so I knew this Kishin egg was going to need a nose job in hell. **

**That's when I had the feeling. There's no way it was behind me. How did it get there that fast? I tightened my grip as I spun around. My arms unconsciously pulled back, ready to punch. Then, my arms gained speed as it reached for the Kishin's face. Before it could reach contact, a force stopped my fists from its track. The boy smiled as he held my fist.**

**"Woah, no need to be violent. I'm here." The boy smiled with sharp, pointed teeth. He had bright, white hair that shined in the dark. His red eyes stood out the most other than his dark clothing that blended in with the night. This was none other than my partner, Soul Eater. In DWMA, students are classified in two groups: Meisters and Weapons. Weapons can transform so Meisters can wield them. They make a team to hunt Kishin eggs. Once a Kishin egg is defeated, the Weapon eats the Kishin egg's soul to gain power. When they reach to 99 souls, they need to devour a witch soul. By doing this, they will transform into the ultimate weapon. I glared at him as I tried to push him away.**

**"Stop sneaking up on me! You know I will attack you!"**

**"Well, I'm just going to have to defend myself, aren't I?" He chuckled and released my hand.**

**"Where have you been all this time? I've been waiting. You were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago!"**

**"Sorry, had stuff to do."**

**"Like what?"**

**"Things..."**

**"Anyway, you should have come earlier. We could have ambushed the Kishin egg."**

**"What Kishin egg? I don't see it."**

**"It's right there!" I then turned my head and realized why he had such confusion on his face.**

**"But I just saw it! Where'd it go?"**

**"****_I'm right here." _****Soul and I jumped as the monster came from hiding. We looked at each other and watched the Kishin egg make its move.**

**"****_I'm Jack the Ripper!" _****It screeched. "****_And I'm hungry."_****It then lunged at us as if we were his last supper. Soul nodded to me as he changed into a gigantic red and black death scythe. The metal seemed to shine as his reflection appeared. I gripped the handle tightly.**

**"Ready, Maka?" Soul yelled.**

**"Ready as I'll ever be!" I swung him with all my strength at the Kishin egg as it tried to dodge. Of course, it dodged to the right like I predicted so I kicked it back with my leg. The creature was on its feet by then, but I clearly shakened it up. It then kept its distance from me. I waited.**

**"What are you waiting for?" asked Soul in a whisper. "Attack!"**

**"Wait, he's planning something. He's not like the others. He's smart."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Most Kishin eggs would attack straightforward without hesitation. That's why it makes them easier to kill. But this one...he's just waiting there. He's ****_thinking._****"**

**"Maka, Kishin eggs are Kishin eggs. There's no difference in them."**

**"But Soul, they used to be human. When you become a Kishin egg, all you feel is lust and hunger."**

**"Yeah, so?"**

**"Well, what I'm saying is-"**

**"I don't care, let's just go!" Suddenly, the death scythe sweeped me off my feet as I was dragged toward the Kishin egg. Even though we were charging at full speed towards him, it smiled and waited. Something was wrong.**

**"Wait! Soul stop!" But I was too late. As soon as we were within its distance, it grabbed me by my arm and swung me against the wall. The impact would've cracked my head if it wasn't for my defensive instincts. I got up in a daze and scanned the area for Soul. He was at least 4 feet away. I must have lost my grip when I was thrown. Jack the Ripper had already realized I was lost without my weapon and smiled its ghastly smile. It then charged at me with amazing speed. I ran with no hesitation and as it tried to attack, I cartwheeled a whole 180 degrees and then rolled towards my partner. I used my hand to stop and swiped Soul off the ground as if he was standing in lava. **

**"Hey, are you all right?" Soul asked. "You took quite a hit there."**

**"I'm fine. I've felt harder."**

**"You sure were right. This one is different. He actually uses his head."**

**"Well, we're just going to have to outsmart him."**

**"How?"**

**"Follow my lead. When I say now, change your body back to your original form except your arm."**

**"Wait, what?"**

**"Just do it. I've got a plan."**

**"This better work." I knew this was a smart remark, but his reflection gleamed a grin.**

**"Let's do this." I charged and Soul made contact with Jack as he striked his head. It protected its face, but I then kicked him in the stomach. It stumbled, but before it got back on its feet, I threw my partner into the air. He spun like a tornado as he gathered speed. Jack gave me a dull look, but then laughed. I bet he thought that I just threw away my weapon and gave up. Like I'd ever do that. He charged at me once more, falling into my trap.**

**"Now Soul!" I yelled. "He's open!" Suddenly, a bright light surrounded Soul as he changed back into a human. His arm stayed in its spear-like form as he screamed at the top of his lungs over the Kishin egg. His eyes shined in the moonlight. He landed behind it and swung his arm over Jack's head. It screamed and fell, his body disappearing. His soul appeared, a glowing deep red. Soul took the soul and ate it in one gulp. He then burped and laughed. **

**"That's a keeper!" he chuckled. **

**"Well,that's good." I said, ignoring his manners. "We have 99 souls we just need to hunt for a witch soul."**

**"I already told you. I don't care about being an ultimate weapon. I don't need to be the best. I like being the way I am now."**

**"But Soul!" I complained. "You need to get stronger! Don't you want what's best for you?"**

**"Maka, I said no. I don't need any more responsibilities. I know you want to become the best like you're mom, but you're not her. I'm not going to do it, why not you?" He walked away and gazed into the moon.**

**"If you don't agree with me, you can always look for another partner." He then disappeared into the light as I stood in the darkness. I hate his laid back attitude. Why doesn't he want to become the ultimate weapon? Why is he so rebellious about it? Will he ever grow up? I looked up at the smiling moon and imagined Soul somewhere out there also staring. **

**"Don't worry, Soul. I will make you the ultimate weapon. You won't regret it." **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ring ring ring ring ring ring r-_**

**"Hello? Maka here." Thank god Soul didn't punch the glass; he would have punched it to pieces. I bet he's pulling his punches and gritting his teeth right now. One thing he can't stand is the sound of a phone. There are a lot more things I could describe that annoyed him, but that would take up most of the story. You see, instead of using cellphones, the headmaster found it more effective if we used mirrors. We would create a fog on the glass and write the numbers. That way, we could see the person on the other line. **

**"Maka? It's me. Death wants to speak with the two of you. He states it's important." **

**"Yes, dad. I got it." My dad wasn't the greatest father. He never returned to his former self after he separated from mom. He was a happy, laid-back man who brightened anyone's day. He had deep, long red hair with sky blue eyes. He would wear a suit now and then since he worked as an assistant for Death, the headmaster. He would laugh out of nowhere and be the light of the party. But one day, mom was up and gone. My dad didn't really understand why she left him. He thought everything was fine, but I guess mom got tired of him and wanted to travel the world. After that, he went into some weird phase. He would rarely come home, and if he did, he would be too tired for dinner and leave in silence. I seldom even had a glance or nod. He tried using work as a distraction, but I guess it didn't work. He then started drinking and hanging out with women. I tried to understand his situation, but I was still young. After about a month, he stopped drinking and tried taking breaks from work, though he still stuck with women. From my prediction, it helped heal his broken heart. Once or twice, I would see him take a girl home. But now, he remembered my existence and always thought of me first. He would smile at me and pat my head as if I was still five. We would always eat dinner together and watch tv before we slept. He's become a little overprotective over the years, but that's understandable. I could hear him sigh and slightly smile over the mirror.**

**"Are you alright, sweetie?"**

**"Of course I am dad. Why wouldn't I be?"**

**"Is Soul there?"**

**"Yeah. Why? You want to talk to him?"**

**"No, it's fine. He doesn't seem to like me very much."**

**"Dad, no one likes someone interrogating or stalking them. It's kinda creepy." Dad's reflection chuckled in the glass. Suddenly, I heard some talking on the other side of the mirror.**

**"You working, dad?"**

**"You bet. I have to go now, sweetie."**

**"Go back to work dad."**

**"But sweetie, I need to hear my little girl every once in a while."**

**"Dad, I'm not that little anymore. You just called me two hours ago."**

**"Alright sweetie, you got me. I need to go now. But, before I forget, Death wants you to pick up Black Star and Tsubaki. Apparently, they're not picking up."**

**"Got it dad."**

**"Love you sweetie."**

**"Love you dad." His reflection then disappeared. I walked over to Soul who sat on the stairs, watching the smiling moon. His red eyes flashed to me as I made my way next to him under the streetlight.**

**"So, what's up?" Soul looked at me, but wasn't actually looking at me.**

**"Death wants to talk to us. We also have to find Black Star and Tsubaki."**

**"Did your dad give us a clue where they are?"**

**"Nope. They couldn't find him."**

**"So we have to do their job? That's just great."**

**"Let's just get it over with. They can't be too far."**

**Well, we never found them. We couldn't find them anywhere so we just gave up. We headed straight for our apartments after we found out that it was about two in the morning. I didn't even eat dinner or say good night to my dad. I had to wake up at seven tomorrow so I need all the sleep I can get. Unfortunately, Dad was up when I woke up and lectured me for staying up too late. I explained to him that we were trying to find Black Star and Tsubaki, but he found that as an excuse and grounded me for a week. He told me that I have to be back home by nine no matter what. He got even more pissed after he found out I never went to the headmaster. He grounded me for another week. Whippee.**

**As soon as I got to class, I banged my head against the wall. Five hours of sleep weren't enough. I bit my tongue and leaned against the wall near the door as I waited to tackle Black Star and Tsubaki. Because of them, I have two dark bags under my eyes. They were going to pay. Soul was thinking the same thing; he stacked a white chalkboard eraser over the door. He didn't look so great either.**

**"You look dead, Soul."**

**"You don't look so hot either."**

**"I can't believe they were gone all night!"**

**"I know. They're going down."**

**"They sure are going to pay."**

**"Now who's going to pay?" A foreign hand clasped my shoulder and shook it. I turned around to find a blue-haired boy with wide, black eyes. He had on a sleeveless black turtleneck and a star tattoo on his right arm. He was a funny guy, but he had a dark past. He was abandoned as a baby and was found on the doorstep of DWMA. He doesn't remember his parents, but he knows he's from the Star Clan from the tattoo. Even though he's an orphan, he always stayed positive and kept a smile on his face. His main goal in life: to become number one. He always wants to be the best and he doesn't want anyone in his way. Unluckily for him, I don't like to lose. If it wasn't for his determination, we might be good friends.**

**"We've been trying to look for you all night!" I hissed. "Where have you been?"**

**"In jail. Did you know that it's illegal to destroy buildings even though you're saving the day? The manager of the store sued me for braking his illuminated sign. I couldn't pay for it so he called the fuzz on me. I was stuck there for the whole day until Tsubaki bailed me out.**

**"Oh boy." Soul sighed behind me. "By the way, where is Tsubaki?"**

**"I'm right here." A soft voice spoken. Tsubaki was Black Star's partner. As a weapon, she could transform into a smokebomb, nunchuck, ninja stars, and knives. She had a lot of potential, but she preferred to stay with Black Star. She had long, black hair tied up to a high ponytail. She was tall and wore a dress with a star that was identical to Black Star's. She was like a mother to him, always following him around and caring for him. She was quiet, but nice.**

**"Why is your hair wet?" Soul asked.**

**"Some idiot felt like picking on Tsubaki today." Black Star held the used eraser in his hand. "Who would do something like that to her?" **

**"That was meant for you, retard." Soul whispered to himself as he looked down.**

**"So, why were you looking for us?" Tsubaki piped in. "There must be a reason."**

**"Death wants to talk to us. He says it's important."**

**"That's interesting." Black Star thought. "By the way, have you ever seen the headmaster?"**

**"Actually, no." The headmaster usually stood behind a curtain so we can't see him. We could only pick out his shadow.**

**"I heard he looks scary. I bet his appearance is so scary, he has to hide his face."**

**"Maybe, but we should be worrying more about what he's going to do to ****_us_****. We were supposed to meet him yesterday."**

**"We were?"**

**"Yeah. We should go together after class."**

**"Great. I'll go-"**

**"Class! Take your seats!" Dr. Stein yelled. He was a gray-haired scientist with tired yellow eyes who traveled on a wheelchair. He had stitches around his face and wore a shirt and lab coat filled with stitches. But that wasn't the weirdest thing about him; he had a giant screw through his head that he twisted every time he wanted to think. He smoked and dissected anything he had his eyes on. There was this weird rumor that he experimented on my dad when he was asleep. Creepy. He was the best Meister back in the day, but now he works as our teacher and doctor at DWMA.**

** "****We had a quiz two days ago and I think we all know who studied and who didn't." He held up two papers in his right hand while his other hand held a whole stack of papers. "****_This,_****" ****He shook his left hand and lost the grip to the papers into the garbage can. "Is ****_trash._****These two passed with flying colors. Does anyone know who completed these quizzes?"**

** "****Isn't it ****_obvious_****?" Ox said with a proud smile. "It's me, of course!" Ox was this smart kid who bragged about his intelligence all the time. He has a bald head except for the spiky hairs against his sideburns. He wear these dorky glasses that make you dizzy just by looking at them and dresses like a nerd. This is DWMA, not high school. His bratty attitude brings me to the edge all the time. We are in constant wars to see who is the smartest in the class. So far, he's winning by one point. **

** "****Why yes. Here's yours, Ox." Ox grabbed the sheet from him and concentrated on his answers. Suddenly, his heart sank.**

** "****What do you mean I got 1 wrong!? That's impossible!" Ox whined. "I know exactly why we hunt Keshin eggs! It's to feed our weapons until they transform into the ultimate weapon!"**

** "****Wrong! It's very clear why you're wrong, Ox. I don't think you know the real reason why you're here. Does anyone know the answer to his question?" I then raised my hand; this was just too easy. "Ah Maka. Would you care to explain?"**

** "****Yes. We are here to protect, not to level up our weapon. When we aren't hunting Keshin eggs, human lives are in danger. It is our duty to defend all souls."**

** "****_That_****is the answer, my students." Dr. Stein then passed me my test with a 100% on my sheet. I guess Ox and I have a tie. Ox then shot me a look of vengeance; I gave it right back to him. "Another question most of you missed is this. A sound [blank] dwells within a [blank] [blank]. Does anyone know the answer to the question?" Both Ox and I raised our hands at the same time like rockets being shot in the air. We glared at each other for a****_long_****time. "Okay, how about anyone other than those two? How about you, Soul?" Suddenly, we heard a bang on the table from across. All eyes met on Soul as he woke up from his nap. You could still see the drool hanging from his mouth and his eyes wavering.**

** "****Wait...what are we talking about?" Soul muttered.**

** "****While you were dozing off, we were talking about our quiz that you specifically ****_failed_****. Fill in the blank: A sound [blank] dwells within a [blank] [blank]."**

** "****Uhhh…" Soul replied. "A sound rumble dwells within a hungry stomach?" Dr. Stein slowly turned his head as the class giggled. He then walked up to Soul with a ruler and smacked him on the head. It was so loud that I bet the students from the other hall could hear it. Soul clasped his head as it started to drip blood down his forehead.**

** "****No, you idiot. It's a sound soul dwells within a sound mind. That was the dumbest thing I've ever heard." He then snapped his head back to the class. "I have a meeting right now so right now we have class study." The whole class cheered up as he walked out the door. Before exiting, he grinned a smile that brought shivers through their backs. "As for homework, pair up with another team to fight a Kishin egg. I know what you're thinking so I made a list for your new partners. I made sure to pair the best students with the worst." He then laughed as they class booed. Suddenly, everyone got off their seats and ran to the lists; some cheered, but most of them complained. I felt bad for whoever had Ox on their team. After the mob disappeared, I stood up and walked over. I looked back and beckoned for Soul, but he was back to sleeping. I sighed and nodded my head. I skimmed for my name until I saw my name. I gulped; I was with Black Star and Tsubaki. I felt an arm wrap around my neck and a haughty laugh filled my ears.**

** "****So, can I lead, ****_partner?_****" ****Black Star laughed. I glanced at Soul for help, but I saw Tsubaki poking his head to wake him up. I remember why he was at the bottom of the class; he never followed the rules or did his homework. It was like dealing with another Soul. I have a bad feeling about this.**


End file.
